


The Mile High Club

by babybutterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mile High Club, Shameless Smut, Smut, air hostess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybutterfly/pseuds/babybutterfly
Summary: You are an air hostess looking after Mr Ketch in Business Class.He is just so handsome you have to have him right there on the plane.





	The Mile High Club

The flight from London to Kansas were going to be a long one and Ketch was glad he was in business class and not economy.

You worked as an air hostess. Your name badge said Y/N and you wore a tight red uniform with matching high heels.

Not long after take off you started offering passengers drinks. One passenger in particular caught your eye. He sat in seat B2 and his name was Mr Arthur Ketch according to your manifesto. He wore a perfectly tailored blue suit and had the most regal english accent.  
He had a strong jawline, dark hair and blue eyes. He was one of the most handsome men you had ever seen and you wanted him badly.

"Good afternoon Mr Ketch can I get you a drink?" You asked kindly.  
Ketch ordered a scotch and then watched your ass as you walked away down the aisle of the plane.  
"Not bad" Ketch thought to himself.

Pretty soon you were back, this time offering snacks. Ketch took a packet of crisps and thanked you. You gave him a smile as you walked away once more leaving Ketch wondering if you were this friendly with everyone. 

About 30 mins later Ketch was already bored and so he managed to get your attention to ask for another drink. 

You quickly brought it to him and told him if he needed anything else to call you right away.  
Ketch knew what he needed from you but was pretty sure that that was not what you meant.

Another half an hour passed by and Ketch had given up trying to watch the inflight movie and pressed his call button to get your attention.

“Can I get another refill please?” Ketch asked politely.

You took his glass away and returned quite quickly with a new glass of scotch. Just then the plane hit a sudden patch of turbulence and you spilled the scotch right in Ketch’s crotch. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry Mr Ketch” you apologised as you frantically ran down the aisle and returned with paper towels. You started trying to pat his crotch dry not realising your patting was giving Ketch a hard on. 

He tried to stand but realised that made his erection more obvious to you as you continued to try and dry off his crotch but this time more slowly and deliberate like you were trying to assess the size of his cock through his trousers.

You bit your lip and looked at Ketch. 

“I think you should come with me Mr Ketch and let me get you cleaned up properly”.

Then he saw your wink and he knew you were going to do a lot more than dry him off if he went with you.

He gladly accepted your offer and quickly followed you down the aisle. You checked to make sure no one was looking as you shoved Ketch into the toilet and squeezed yourself in afterwards locking the door.

You quickly pulled your pencil skirt up round your waist revealing black stockings and suspenders and a black thong. 

You started to undo Ketch’s trousers and then pulled down the front of his boxers pulling out his now large erection as you kissed him hard on the lips. 

Ketch lifted you up onto the sink and spread your legs apart. He pulled hard on the thong until it broke and then began playing with your clit. 

You kissed him harder, your tongue exploring his as you moaned into his mouth and he ran his fingers down your wet pussy and then inside you. 

Ketch’s finger fucking was driving you crazy and you wanted him badly. You had done from the moment he stepped onto your plane. 

“I want you to fuck me hard Mr Ketch” you panted against his mouth.

Ketch was more than happy to oblige and getting himself between your legs he entered you quickly making you gasp.

You leaned your head back against the toilet mirror and began to moan quietly as Ketch grabbed your ass and pulled you hard up against a his cock. 

The toilet was small with not much room to manoeuvre but Ketch was just about managing to steady you both on the sink as he continued to thrust into you.

“Mmm harder” you moaned and Ketch did as you asked.

“Oh fuck” you whispered as Ketch pulled one of your legs higher to get in as deep as he could.

You now had one foot up against the toilet door and one leg wrapped around Ketch’s as he fucked you as hard as he could.

Less than thirty seconds later you were cumming hard on his cock and begging him not to stop.  
Ketch had other ideas though. 

He pulled your legs back down until you were standing on the floor and then turned you around and bent you over the sink lifting one of your legs as high as he could.  
He was quickly inside you again fucking you hard.

“Oh shit!” You squealed as you felt a second orgasm building fast. 

“You’re such a dirty air hostess” Ketch growled into your ear.

“I am” you agreed loving what he was saying to you.

“This is what I do to naughty girls like you” Ketch said gently biting your neck as he began to pound you as hard as he could from behind.

You came hard grabbing Ketch’s hand and putting it over your mouth so the passengers wouldn’t hear your moaning through the door.

Ketch pulled out and came all over your ass, making your backside one big sticky mess.

You reached behind you and ran your finger across his cum and then watching his face behind you in the mirror licked all his cum off your finger moaning and gave him a cheeky wink. 

“Welcome to the mile high club Mr Ketch” you panted. 

“Thank you for inviting me” Ketch said with a grin.

“Here take these paper towels and go back to your seat whilst I clean myself up” you said handing him the towels. 

“Very well” Ketch said getting ready to unlock the door.

“Oh and if you get bored later on just let me know. This is a long flight and I’m sure I can find some way to amuse you” you said with another wink.

You kissed him as you reached past him and unlocked the door. 

With a quick shove you pushed him out the toilet and then giggling shut the door once more leaving him outside with his fly undone and a hand full of paper towels suddenly feeling very exposed but also very happy.


End file.
